Graduation Friends Forever
by Lena Seragusa
Summary: Graduation...Friends Forever, is this realy true? Read and find out.. Part One of The Future Trilogy.


Harry, Ron and Hermione were getting ready to say goodbye. They didn't know how things were going to pan out for them after this. Harry and Ron going to the Auror Academy, Hermione going to the Department of Mysteries as an Unspeakable. They grabbed their graduation robes and headed out into the Gryffindor Common room, "Is this really the end? Is this where all our memories lie?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron, looking over at them. Many a day and night they had spent in this room, studying, laughing, partying, but now things were coming to a close, they were leaving the place that had been a second home to them, and in Harry's case first home. "Do you think we'll ever come back?" Harry asked them, fiddling with something in his pocket. You see, Harry had loved a girl, no, no a woman for a very long time but hadn't had the guts to tell her. He was hoping that things would go as planned later on.

Ron, Hermione and Harry walked out into the Great Hall, where the Graduation Ceremony was going to be held, through the people they could see Lupin and Tonks, Mr and Mrs Weasley and the family, Mr and Mrs Granger and the rest of the Order, who were here for a reason. Harry, Ron and Hermione were becoming members as soon as they graduated. Dumbledore having passed on the year before had left it up to Headmistress McGonagall to do the honors. All the Graduating students formed their selves into their House lines. Draco Malfoy was just ahead of Harry in the Slytherin line but nothing could ruin the day.

Headmistress McGonagall stood up and made her way to the lectern, everything went quiet as soon as people realized that she was there. "Welcome, Mothers, Fathers, Siblings and Friends, we are gathered here today to witness the Graduation of the Class of 1999. I have shared the good times and the bad with many of these fine, young people and I have grown closer to some more than others" and with this she had looked over at the Golden Trio. "I will say this; it is an end of an era. My dear Albus could not make it here today, but I shall say in his stead, Graduates, although we live through these Dark times you have shown the strength and courage of those that have been before you, and in some cases even more. Your lives are what you make of them and whatever you choose I will be pound to have known you. Let me speak for majority of the Faculty when I say that to date, this Class, have been the best, you have shown wit, courage, loyalty and most importantly _love_. Now the Head Boy and Girl will come and say their pieces, please make Mr Harry Potter and Miss Hermione Granger welcome!" Minerva said as she clapped along with the rest of them and stepped back to her seat, tears glistening in her eyes.

Hermione stepped up first, her and Harry had spoken before and he wanted her to go first. "Welcome everyone, as Professor McGonagall has already stated, I am Hermione Granger. Since I have been at Hogwarts I have had the best time of my life, I have had my two best friends beside me, although we wouldn't have been friends if they hadn't have locked me up with that troll in our first year" Hermione said with a chuckle. "Things have been tough for the last few years, with Voldemort coming back and the fight at the ministry and then last year, with Professor Dumbledore's death. Let me say that we have all come through the good and the bad stronger than we would have been if this had not happened. I'll say one last thing and I'll give it over to Harry," She turned around and pointed her wand at her throat and muttered "Sonorus" before looking over at the graduates. "Graduates, are you ready?" Hermione asked as cheers went up from them. "Quietus" Hermione muttered, "Now, may I present, Mr Harry Potter." Hermione clapped and stood down heading back to the Graduates.

"Er, yes. As you may or not be aware of I'm not very good at speaking in public, however seeing as Hermione has pretty much said everything, I will say this" He looked over at Hermione and beckoned her forward. He waited for Hermione to approach before carrying on. Getting down on one knee Harry took an emerald green felt jewelry case out of his pocket. "Hermione, I have loved you from the moment that I set eyes on you that first day, on the train. We have been together, and fought together and there is no one I'd rather trust with my heart. Hermione Jane Granger, Will you marry me?" Harry asked opening the box and revealing a gold engagement ring with an emerald and sapphire linked together beside a flaming diamond. Harry looked up at Hermione's face and saw tears streaming down her face. "I-I'm sorry Harry. I can't" Hermione turned and ran out of the Hall. Harry quickly left he hall and headed straight for the common room to pack his things and leave, now that Hermione had turned him down, he had nothing to live for.

What had gone wrong? Hermione thought as she fought to control her tears, why had he brought up love? Hermione wiped her tears from her face and straightened her robes before heading back into the hall from outside. As she opened the door she spotted a trunk and broom just around the corner. Why is Harry's stuff here? She thought as she continued in. She spotted it almost immediately. Harry was onstage saying goodbye to everyone just before he left - for good. He stormed out and no one tried to stop him, they were all too taken aback at what had just happened. Music started playing in the background, a Muggle song by the sounds of it. Hermione found Ron, "Do you think we'll ever see him again?" Hermione asked him. ""I don't know Hermione, I really just don't know.

**And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives****  
****Where we're gonna be when we turn 25****  
****I keep thinking times will never change****  
****Keep on thinking things will always be the same****  
****But when we leave this year we won't be coming back****  
****No more hanging out cause we're on a different track****  
****And if you got something that you need to say****  
****You better say it right now cause you don't have another day****  
****Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down****  
****These memories are playing like a film without sound****  
****And i keep thinking of that night in june****  
****I didn't know much of love****  
****But it came too soon and there was me and you****  
****And then we got real blue****  
****Stay at home talking on the telephone****  
****We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared****  
****Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair****  
****And this is how it feels******

**As we go on, we remember****  
****All the times we had together****  
****And as our lives change, come whatever****  
****We will still be, friends forever******

**So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money****  
****When we look back now, will our jokes still be funny?****  
****Will we still remember everything we learned in school?****  
****Still be trying to break every single rule****  
****Will little brainy bobby be the stockbroker man?****  
****Can heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?****  
****I keep, i keep thinking that it's not goodbye****  
****Keep on thinking it's a time to fly****  
****And this is how it feels******

**Repeat 1******

**La, la, la, la; yeah, yeah, yeah****  
****La, la, la, la, we will still be friends forever******

**Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?****  
****Can we survive it out there? can we make it somehow?****  
****I guess i thought that this would never end****  
****And suddenly it's like we're women and men****  
****Will the past be a shadow that will follow us round?****  
****Will these memories fade when i leave this town****  
****I keep, i keep thinking that it's not goodbye****  
****Keep on thinking it's a time to fly**


End file.
